Glorious Break
Glorious Break is a song performed by Nana Mizuki as the ending theme of episode 1 in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Later it was used as an insert song in episode 12 in Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX as well. Tracklist #Glorious Break #Never Let Go #SUPER☆MAN #Angel Blossom #Bracelet #Lazy Syndrome #Koiuta. (コイウタ。) #Kindan no Resistance -Extended Mix- (禁断のレジスタンス -Extended Mix-) #The NEW STAR #Clutch!! #Netsujou no Maria (熱情のマリア) #Ego Ideal (エゴアイディール) #Eden (エデン) #Ambivalence (アンビバレンス) #Exterminate Credits *Lyrics: Shihori *Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu (Elements Garden) *Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima (Elements Garden) Audio Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX Insert Song (TV Size) - English Subtitle Glorious Break Sub español Lyrics |-|Kanji = 今、天に問い掛ける願い もうひとふりの力を下さい… 背負う覚悟は胸に在るか 力とは何か Reason why I can fight...！ ぬくもりより孤独が相応しい そう言い聞かせ　心を殺しては 偽りの「強さ」に縋っていた 涙を　重ねる度　証明される現実は 何処までも残酷な結末―termination― (Desperate)抗えずに捻れてゆく祈りは 答えを求め　狂い咽ぶように　闇の果てへ…叫ぶ！ 今、天に問い掛ける願い もうひとふりの力を下さい… 求めてはいけない、と 拒みながら伸ばすこの手は 何度傷ついても(Glorious Break) 衝動抱いて　輝き放とう 「正義」を纏いながら　傷つけ、罪を数え 底無き深淵で悪夢に侵され続けていた 信じて、裏切られて…想い出は血塗られて 逆流した切望が牙を立てる (Misery)いつからだろう　理由さえ燃え尽きた 全てを壊すことで救われるものなどない　だから… どうか示してほしい 切なる歌は誰かに届いているのか 慟哭に震える魂　無力さ思い知って 凛と、貫く勇気を(Glorious Break) ありのままに　自分らしく 「真実の強さ」とは何か　望んだモノは何か 脈打つ、生命反応―vital―　目醒めよ 決死の息吹で…！ 今、天に問い掛ける願い もうひとふりの力を下さい… 背負う覚悟は胸に在るか 怖れず立ち向かうか いざ、折れぬ闘志で(Glorious Break) 暁(あけ)の空へ　羽撃くだけ それが Reason why I can fight...！ |-|Romaji = Ima, ten ni toikakeru negai Mō hito furi no chikara wo kudasai... Seou kakugo wa mune ni aru ka Chikara to wa nani ka Reason why I can fight...! Nukumori yori kodoku ga fusawashī Sō ii kikase kokoro wo koroshite wa Itsuwari no "tsuyosa" ni sugatte ita Namida wo kasaneru tabi shōmei sareru genjitsu wa Dokomade mo zankokuna termination (Desperate) aragaezu ni nejirete yuku inori wa Kotae wo motome kurui musebu yō ni yami no hate e...sakebu! Ima, ten ni toikakeru negai Mō hito furi no chikara wo kudasai... Motomete wa ikenai, to Kobami nagara nobasu kono te wa Nando kizutsuite mo (Glorious Break) Shōdō daite kagayaki hanatou "Seigi" wo matoi nagara kizutsuke, tsumi wo kazoe Soko naki shin'en de akumu ni okasare tsudzukete ita Shinjite, uragirarete...omoide wa chinurarete Gyakuryū shita setsubō ga kiba wo tateru (Misery) itsu kara darou riyū sae moetsukita Subete wo kowasu koto de sukuwareru mono nado nai dakara... Dōka shimeshite hoshī Setsunaru uta wa dareka ni todoite iru no ka Dōkoku ni furueru tamashī muryokusa omoi shitte Rinto, tsuranuku yūki wo (Glorious Break) Ari no mama ni jibunrashiku "Shinjitsu no tsuyosa" to wa nani ka nozonda mono wa nani ka Myaku utsu, vital mesame yo Kesshi no ibuki de...! Ima, ten ni toikakeru negai Mō hito furi no chikara wo kudasai... Seou kakugo wa mune ni aru ka Osorezu tachimukau ka Iza, orenu tōshi de (Glorious Break) Ake no sora e habataku dake Sore ga Reason why I can fight...! |-|English = Now, I raise a prayer to the heavens And wish for one last spurt of strength... The resolve to bear this burden is in my chest What is strength? The reason why I can fight...! Loneliness suits me more than warmth While saying that I killed my heart And clung to a fake "power" As tears pile up, the truth is revealed No matter where I go there's only a cruel conclusion -termination- (Desperate) This prayer has been twisted by my defiance In searching for my answer, like I was screaming mad, I... yell into the depths of darkness! No, I raise a prayer to the heavens And wish for one last spurt of strength Even if I'm not allowed to wish, or these hands reaching out are rejected No matter how many times I'm hurt (Glorious Break) Hold onto that impulse, and shine bright While donning "justice," I hurt others and accumulated many sins I was violated endlessly by nightmares in a bottomless abyss I trusted, and was betrayed... My memories were drenched in blood Regurgitated yearning made me raise my fangs (Misery) I wonder when it happened? When even my reasons were burnt away There's nothing that can be saved by destruction, so... Please show me How can an earnest song reach anyone I'll show you how powerless a soul that is shaken by crying is A dignified and piercing courage (Glorious Break) As I am now, just like myself What is "true strength"? What am I wishing for? Pulsing life signs -vitals- awaken For a do-or-die breath...! Now, I raise a prayer to the heavens And wish for one last spurt of strength The resolve to bear this burden is in my chest So I stand strong without fear Here, with an unbendable fighting spirit (Glorious Break) I simply flap my wings towards the dawning sky That is the reason why I can fight...! Trivia *This is the first song that is not an opening for symphogear series but it became an insert song for the last episodes like the other opening. Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series Category:Ending Theme Category:Feature Articles